The Wild ones - our own paradise
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: As the battle against F.E.A.R. races closer with each moment, Ashley and Scarlett reflect back on their time together; a time for promises and goodbye kisses. One shot and spinoff from my Black Veil Bride story 'The deviant and the vigilante'. Ashley Purdy x OC. My summarys suck so just read. Rated M for sex scene.


**I do not own legion of tha black or anyone from black veil brides (then it eould be a completely dofferent story) only my oc characters. I wrote this before I had actually seen the full movie (only the few scenes I could find on youtube) so I mostly just winged it.**

* * *

The morning light of the sun poured into the dark tent room, hitting the two bodies that currently occupied the bed.

A head of long red hair with black tips made itself known from under the covers. A few seconds later, dark blue eyes willed themselves to open. The young woman who held these humanly traits had awoken due to the sunlight bothering her eyes.

She then realized she wasn't alone in the bed as she quickly felt strong arms tighten slightly around her. The girl looked up and saw the sleeping face of her was her fellow rebel Ashley Purdy and then realized their situation: they were in a bed together… naked.

She was shocked at first but then relaxed as she remembered what happened that night.

'That's right. We made love last night.' She thought blushing. The sunlight hit his face in a way that made her heart stop. Parts of his face were shadowed in perfectly, yet you could still make out the faint smudges of war paint on his face. Ashley snored lightly, which made the girl giggle softly.

She brought a hand up to gently touch his face. She caressed his cheek and sighed. "Just like a little boy." She whispered.

Ashley's eyes lazily opened as the girl continued caressing his face. A tiny smile formed on his lips. "Morning Scarlett."

The girl smiled. "Hey"

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Okay, you?"

"The same, though I think my left arm's asleep at the moment." Ashley said trying to move his left arm.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised, you were holding me all night." Scarlett giggled.

Ashley rubbed her head like a child, playing with the red strands of hair that shined in the morning light.

Scarlett sleepily sighed as Ashley curled his finger around the strand.

"Your hair looks like fire when the sun hits it like that y'know. I don't know why you dyed your tips black, your hair looks better just red."

Scarlett giggled. "Thanks for the complement."

"Man… my back's kinda stiff. Would ya be mad at me if I turned over?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." Scarlett said sitting up, freeing Ashley's arm. She took the time to gaze at his back and traced the curve of his spine with her fingers and felt tiny tremors go up and down Ashley's back.

He chuckled. "Hey that tickles."

Scarlett smiled. Her hands travelled up and down his back, then around his shoulders, massaging them gently. Winning a sigh of relaxation from the rebel leader. "You're really good at this aren't you?" he asked. Scarlett giggled and ruffled his hair.

She began to think about what would happen later today. She had travelled all the way to the bad lands to bring the rebel leaders to the camp where the army was waiting for them for the stand off with F.E.A.R.; as the leader of the eastern rebels she was more than capable to escort them. Unfortunately the bad lands was called 'the bad lands' for a reason and F.E.A.R. had tried to attack using their new Samuri warrior enforcements. They weren't too hard to take down herself with a M1911A1 in one hand and a katana in another, it didn't surprise her that the group had just stared open mouthed. She had brought them to the camp where something just clicked between her and Ashley, sure she thought she was going to blow his head off with her M1911A1 with his flirting and yes maybe she had held a gun to his head as well (even though she couldn't shoot him since their freedom rested on him and his friends). She had to get out of there and had ridden out to the desert mountains for some peace when a new experiment of F.E.A.R.'s 'Scarface' had attacked her and without weapons he nearly killed her that's if Ashley hadn't of followed Scarlett and save her, bringing her weapons with him so we defeated the thing together. That's when under the firey glow of an exploded enemy warrior did she realise that she was in love with him and he was with her.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around the rebel's torso, and moved closer to him so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder.

Ashley then knew something was bothering her. "Scarlett, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to leave today?" Todays was the day of the last stand, later today he and the other rebel saviours: Andy, Jake, Jinxx and CC would face F.E.A.R. for the fight for humanity's freedom. She too would be part of the fight but she could not help them face F.E.A.R.'s leaders.

Ashley sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but the fight for humanity's freedom is something I'm willing to die for, we both know this. If I could I would stay longer, but Andy wants us to set out early."

Scarlett closed her eyes. "I understand."

"It's still pretty early though, I can stay a couple of more hours." He said taking her hand in his.

Scarlett kissed his shoulder and at his neck, and received a shudder from him. She kissed the side of his cheek and his hair. She pressed her lips to his ear. "What should we do?" she whispered into his ear, making Ashley's entire body shiver with want. It was a similar feeling Scarlett was also experiencing. It was the same feeling she had last night when they made love for the first time. She pressed her body into his back and sighed at the heat radiating off of him.

Ashley chuckled. "I can feel your heart beating against my back."

Scarlett blushed but still held tightly onto him. Ashley turned around and took her in his arms once again, and pressed her against him.

"My heart's beating just as fast. Can ya feel it?" he asked. It was true, for Scarlett felt his heart pounding against her naked chest, its rhythm mixing with her own.

Ashley's hands travelled up and down her back and he began to massage her shoulders. His lips pressed against Scarlett's neck sucking lightly at the soft flesh, making her sighs turn into moans.

Scarlett wound her hands in his hair and pulled him as close as she could. She could feel something hard press against her thigh, and she blushed more at the remembrance of last night.

Ashley pulled away, and smiled at the girl. His left hand began stroking her hair once again playing with the strands and his right hand found its way under her chin, his thumb stroking her lips.

Scarlett sighed at the feeling as his left hand travelled to the small of her back, and pulled her closer. Ashley pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that made her feel like she was on fire.

She had to breathe sometime so Ashley broke the kiss and looked at her with a longing gaze in his eyes. He sighed and brought her close, so now there was no space between their bodies.

"Can I make love to you again?"

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

Ashley grinned. "That's all I needed to know." He covered her mouth with his, and not too much later he was licking her lips, his tongue begging for entrance.

Scarlett replied Ashley's actions by opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip past her lips. Her tongue brushed against his in a gentle motion.

Ashley let his left hand leave her back and found its way back into her red and black hair. Massaging Scarlett's scalp. Scarlett moaned against his mouth at this action. Ashley smiled into the kiss and pulled away to look at his lover.

Scarlett panted softly while she looked into his eyes. Ashley kissed her nose, and she giggled; which wasn't something she normally did around other people. Scarlett leaned in and pressed her lips against his collarbone. She gently nibbled at his pale skin, causing another shudder to wrack his body. Scarlett then licked apologetically at the little bite mark she placed on him. She licked a trail up his neck, making Ashley moan and tighten his grip on her.

The red and black haired girl smiled slyly, and started placing butterfly kisses on his chest, his neck, his ear, and into his hair. She felt his member press hard against her once again, and she smirked. "Anxious aren't we?" she whispered, and then she began to grind against it. Ashley groaned at the friction Scarlett created between them, and started grinding back. Scarlett tensed and muffled a loud moan with her hand; making her vulnerable. The deviant took this moment to grasp her by the shoulders, and pin her to the mattress. Scarlett looked up with cloudy eyes to see Ashley's eyes with the same look she had. Ashley then grinned that infamous cocky grin, and lowered himself down on her.

He sucked and nibbled at her neck; giving her the same treatment she gave him. Scarlett gasped as she felt Ashley's tongue trailing down toward the valley between her breasts. Ashley smirked as she moaned, and let his left hand grasp her breast, and squeezed. Scarlett gasped again as she felt his hand heat up as he massaged her right breast. Ashley kissed and licked at the neglected one, then took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

"A-Ash!" Scarlett cried at the feeling of his mouth on her breast. Ashley then switched, and took her right nipple into his mouth, and massaged her left. He decided to tease her right breast by sliding his tongue over the nipple and biting it gently. "Oh god Ash!" Scarlett moaned as her right hand found its way into his messy black hair as he worked on her breasts. She grinded into his stomach, pressing right against his Outlaw tattoo and he pulled his head up to look at her. Scarlett's eyes shined with desire and want for him. He climbed back up to her face and kissed her deeply. He nibbled at her lips and pulled her into another deep heated kiss. Ashley pulled away and panted against Scarlett's right ear; which was the girl's weakest spot.

He chuckled at the tiny shivers and moans Scarlett produced as he breathed in her ear. Scarlett wrapped her arms around him and grinded into him once again.

"Now who's anxious?" he whispered lustfully into her ear. Pinching her left nipple in his hand.

"Ngh! Ash I want…"

Ashley ground into her causing her to cry out. "You want what Scarlett?"

"I… want you inside me." She muttered.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that." He ground into her again.

"For Gods sake! Ashley Purdy, I want you now!" Scarlett cried. Tightening her grip on him.

Ashley smirked and pulled her closer. "You'll just have to wait." He said. Scarlett was confused at his words, but then felt his hands warm her body once again.

Ashley's right hand travelled down to her stomach and lightly ran his warm fingers over her naval causing her to tense up. His hand went lower and kneaded the muscles in her thighs. Scarlett sighed at the treatment and then shuddered as she felt his hand rub her inner thighs. "Ash" she whispered, loosening her grip on him.

Ashley nibbled at her right ear and ran an index finger across her womanhood. Scarlett tensed up again. She wasn't expecting him to do this. Ashley inserted a finger slowly into her and she gasped loudly. Clenching his shoulders, she arched her back. He added a second finger, and began massaging her womanhood.

Scarlett's gasps became quicker, and she bucked her hips against his fingers. "Ash! D-Don't stop." She cried.

"As you wish." He smiled and massaged deeper.

Scarlett felt like she was going to explode any second. She regained some control, and was able to grasp his erection in her hand, causing him to groan loudly. He didn't stop massaging her though.

Ashley soon began bucking into her hand as she pumped him slowly. "S-scarlett." He dropped his head to her collarbone and pulled his fingers out.

"Ash, please, I want you inside me now! I can't take it anymore." Scarlett moaned in his ear, gripping him tightly.

"I can't either Scarlett. Tell me if I hurt you okay?"

Scarlett nodded.

Ashley then spread Scarlett's legs apart and slowly entered her. Scarlett cried out and he stopped. "It's alright it doesn't hurt that bad. Keep going." She muttered bringing his body closer. Ashley complied with her answer and filled her completely. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and Ashley kissed them away. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his neck and signalled him it was okay to move. So he slowly pulled out and thrust back in again. Scarlett wrapped her legs around Ashley's hips and gasped painfully at first, but then her gasps of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she bucked her hips in time with his thrusts. They soon started a slow pace, and their pants became heavier.

"Ash, ah! It feels so good!"

"Hah! You're so tight. Ngh! I love ya Scarlett"

Scarlett stopped suddenly at the words Ashley just said. He stopped as well and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at the rebel above her. "Scarlett?"

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that." She said, voice shaking. Ashley smiled and wiped the tears away, and kissed her passionately. Scarlett moaned as Ashley accidentally bucked his hips into her. He pulled away with a serious look on his face. Scarlett smiled. "Keep going." She said. He slowly started to thrust back and forth again, and Scarlett moaned in delight bucking her hips upwards.

"F-Faster." She gasped. The rebel saviour nodded and thrust harder and faster into his lover. Ashley buried his face into her neck as he thrust into her. "S…S…scarlett"

"Ash… I… I can't… I'm gonna…"

"I know… me too. Ngh." Ashley felt Scarlett tighten around his member.

"Ngh…I… love you Ash… AHH!" Scarlett cried out as her orgasm shook her.

"Scar…lett… I… Ngh!" Ashley came shortly after and collapsed on top of her. Panting heavily.

He pulled out after he regained consciousness and lay beside her. Scarlett snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. "I'll miss you when you leave later today." She said.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Ashley said pulling the covers over both of them, then started running his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Get some sleep babe." He said closing his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"Promise me you'll come back"

"As long as you do"

Scarlett smiled and closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She blushed and laid a hand on his chest as the rhythm lulled her to sleep

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, here's where we part ways huh?" Scarlett muttered. They were both stood ready for war, with the rebel saviours heading to the headquarters of F.E.A.R. to take on the leaders while she was heading out to the battle site.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we had time together, even if it was brief." Ashley said smiling.

Scarlett chuckled sadly. "Me too; I hope everything goes okay."

"Don't worry, I will be sure to avenge our fallen friends and free humanity"

"Yeah, I believe in you." Scarlett said looking down.

Ashley grinned at Scarlett and turned around at the sound of Andy calling him. He was about to step forward towards the group when he heard a choked sigh behind him. He turned around to see Scarlett with her head down, crying silently.

Ashley sighed. Signalling over to his friends for one more minute. Scarlett looked up at him, then down again; Ashamed at herself for crying in front of him like this – she was a warrior leader of the east rebels she couldn't show her weakness at a time like this. Ashley tilted her face upwards. Scarlett looked at him and saw he was grinning that cocky grin she always saw. Only this time she saw a caring look in his eyes.

"Thank you Scarlett."

"H-Huh?"

"You must really love me to be crying like this." He said pressing his forehead against hers and running a finger across her lips.

Scarlett couldn't hold back anymore, and threw herself at her lover; hugging him tightly. She cried into his bare shoulder and Ashley wrapped his arms around her black leather corset. Scarlett calmed down as the warmth of his body with hers spread through her body. Ashley pulled her back a little and rested his forehead on hers again. Looking at her tear filled eyes.

He smiled and rubbed her head. "I know, me too." Then he kissed her passionately one last time. Scarlett's knees almost gave out under her, but Ashley held her securely in his arms as he kissed her deeply. He never thought Scarlett would be so weak when it came to this. Scarlett nuzzled his shoulder and whispered, "I love you" repeatedly.

Ashley finally let her go as soon as he knew she was okay. He turned and walked closer to his group, briefly looking back at her smiling like a child.

"Come back to me okay?" She said.

"I promise." Ashley said. Scarlett grinned and ran forward and kissed him sweetly one last time.

"Hit those bastards once for me would ya?"

Ashley grinned. "Gladly; I love ya."

"I know, me too, sayonara." She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Bye-bye babe." He waved as the group left the camp.

Scarlett watched as he disappeared over the horizon. She smiled. "Give 'em hell, Purdy-boy." She said softly and walked towards her own group "Ready men!"

"Yes Commander" The rebel army called back

"Call me Commander Purdy" She grinned, feeling the smooth ring on her finger – it technically hadn't of been an official wedding but more like a 'rebel wedding' as Ash had called it, promising to marry her properly when he got back to her though it was enough.


End file.
